generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Six
Agent Six is an agent of Providence and Rex's handler. Due to his strict by-the-book personality it's made clear that he only tolerates Rex and by extension any E.V.O. on the side of good because they help stop the aggressive or dangerous E.V.O.s, Rex goes as far as to refer to him as a "nanny just more aggro". History : For a detailed history see: Agent Six/Appearances Personality Agent Six has an incredibly strict personality, probably due to his controlling of his emotions. This is probably also why he keeps a stern look on his face, no smile, and crossed eyebrows. However, he does occasionally faintly smile, though it isn't seen too long, nor is it very noticeable. He rigidly believes that orders are orders, and that they must be obeyed even if you don't like them. Agent Six isn't without morals though, as evidenced at the end of the episode "String Theory," when he went against orders after hearing Rex's speech about orders not being orders, Six then removed the Detonation Key from the explosive that would have "bleached" New York and in "Beyond The Sea" he offered to buy Rex a few more days in Cabo Luna, showing that his attitude about Rex is really changing. Appearance He wears a green suit with a black tie and black sunglasses (which he has yet to remove on screen), and is the standard "don't ask don't tell" agent. As noted by Doctor Holiday in "The Day That Everything Changed," it is suggested that like many Western style cartoon characters, he is continually seen wearing the same outfit throughout the series. This is later proven when his closet is filled with the same suit. Relationships Doctor Holiday : See also: Doctor Holiday '' Agent Six and Dr. Holiday work positively well together. Knowing that they both have to take care and aid Rex, Holiday and Agent Six have sort of a close relationship. They work well together and joke around with each other half of the time. Rex : ''See also: Rex Agent Six views Rex as a weapon, much like the rest of Providence, although he also cares about his safety and recognizes that he is a teenager, considering his reaction to Rex's relationship with Circe in the episode "Beyond the Sea." Despite his hidden compassion for Rex, he still gets annoyed when Rex acts like an immature teenager, such as in the "The Day That Everything Changed," after curing the Multi-headed E.V.O. when Rex says 'let's celebrate' Agent Six responded by saying 'Celebrate? You wrecked six city blocks.' He also seems to trust Rex's judgment to an extent, as he shut down a bomb that was placed to wipe out New York City and purely relying on Rex to cure the attacking Peter Meechum. White Knight : See also: White Knight Powers and Abilities Rex at one point commented that he knows several forms of martial arts and Rex hopes he will teach him some of them. He wields a pair of fold-up swords that can slice through most materials with ease that he somehow is able to keep up his sleeves. These swords are also able to be used as a powerful magnet when joined together, forming a shape similar to a tuning fork. He is also very knowledgeable of rules and codes set by Providence, most likely because of his 'by the book' persona. His skills are clearly seen in the pilot episode, "The Day That Everything Changed," while after jumping out of a carrier, is able to slice up falling rubble, jumping from each in order to, protecting innocent civilians all before he touches the ground. Gallery File:SE2.jpg|A brief exposure of Six's eyes during the episode "String Theory" Trivia * His job, personality, and attire is similar to those in the Men in Black movies and organization. * He looks similar to Agent Smith from the Matrix. * He states he prefers, as Rex put it, "Old School" * Rex states he always keeps a mint in his inside left coat pocket. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Providence